


What Are Words For?

by darkrose



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to get Mark to shut up, but Nicholas has his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Words For?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song ["Words"](http://www.lyricstime.com/persons-missing-words-lyrics.html), by Missing Persons.

Mark was waiting behind his desk when Nicholas unlocked the door and came in. Without speaking, Mark got up and stripped, leaving only his shirt and tie on, while Nicholas swept the room. He'd already done that earlier today, but there was no such thing as too careful.

By the time he finished, Mark was kneeling in front of his desk, head bowed and hands resting on his thighs. He remained perfectly still until Nicholas came right up to him. He raised his head slightly then, staring at Nicholas' crotch.

Nicholas slapped Mark lightly across the face. "Eyes down," he snapped, "You know better than that."

Mark obeyed, lowering his eyes. Nicholas stroked his hair.

"I know--you want to get your mouth on me, because you're a cock-hungry slut. But I've got other plans for tonight, sweetheart. For example--" He grabbed Mark's tie and yanked hard, pulling Mark close and kissing him.

Nicholas licked Mark's lips once before drawing back. "Get up and bend over the desk." Nicholas took a long, narrow wooden paddle out of his inside pocket. He smiled as he looked at Mark, bent over with his absolutely perfect arse exposed.

"Very nice. It's a shame, really--the suits cover up what has to be the most fuckable--and spankable--arse in the Foreign Service," he said, running a hand over Mark's hip. "And right at the moment? It's all mine." That was the only warning he gave before bringing the paddle down with a sharp crack; fortunately Mark's office was thoroughly soundproofed.

Mark shivered, but managed not to jump as Nicholas started to hit him harder. He stayed silent, his rapid breathing the only cracks in his composure.

Nicholas stopped to rest, rubbing a hand over Mark's nicely-pink skin. "You're not that much older than I am, so they'd stopped caning by the time you went to school," he said. "I bet you thought about it, though; lying awake at night with one hand on your prick and imagining the headmaster giving you six of the best. Not that _you_ ever would have done anything you'd need punishing for, would you?"

Mark made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. Nicholas smirked, stepped back and brought the paddle down hard enough that Mark jumped. Nicholas shoved him back against the desk.

"I'm not done. Five more." He gave Mark five rapid strokes of the paddle, putting most of his strength behind each one. When he finished, he set the paddle aside and leaned against him.

"Sitting's going to be a bit uncomfortable tomorrow," he said in Mark's ear. "The morning staff meeting...lunch with Carl...dinner at the White House....trying not to squirm and give away the fact that Her Majesty's Ambassador to Washington is nothing more than a greedy slut who likes to get hurt." He gave Mark's reddened arse a hard squeeze and then reached around to do the same to Mark's cock. "Because you do like this, don't you?"

Mark whimpered. Nicholas was impressed; he hadn't thought Mark would actually be able to keep from speaking during an entire scene. Quickly he retrieved the supplies from his coat and shoved his trousers down enough to get the condom on and slick himself up. Bracing one hand on Mark's back, Nicholas pushed in slowly. He deliberately hadn't prepped him and Mark gave a low moan as Nicholas entered him.

"What's that? You want me to stop?" Mark shook his head, and Nicholas chuckled.

"Of course you don't. It was your idea, after all....you told me you wanted me to paddle your arse until it was red, then fuck you hard against your desk." Nicholas pulled back, then shoved in again hard. "This _is_ what you want, and I want to hear you say it."

Mark turned his head to the side, lips pressed together tightly. Finally he muttered, "Yes."

"Please, Mark. You know that's not good enough." He ran a finger lightly over Mark's cock. "Not if you want me to do something about this."

Mark remained silent until Nicholas rubbed his thumb against the damp head of his prick. Then, as expected, he broke.

"Please...God, just fuck me, will you?"

Nicholas laughed. "We're going to have to work on the whole begging thing, aren't we?" he said as he  began fucking Mark against the desk. Mark didn't answer, not in words, but the way he was pushing back and thrusting into Nicholas' hand said all either of them needed to hear.

 

"Thank you," Mark said after they'd gone upstairs.

"I was a bit worried that I'd gone too far once or twice," Nicholas confessed.

"If you ever do, I'll tell you, don't worry." He grinned. "So...my turn tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."  Nicholas bent down and kissed him. "See you in the morning." He closed the door to Mark's bedroom and went back downstairs, nodding at the Residence guards as he left. After six months, they'd almost certainly figured it out, but Nicholas was a firm believer in plausible deniability.

He was still smiling when he got home.


End file.
